The Truth In The Show
by mars93
Summary: One-Shot. What if Booth and Brennan hooked up after watching Castle's season 4 finale, "Always"? B&B with a little bit of Caskett. I wrote this just for fun. Set somewhere after "The Blackout in the Blizzard". No spoilers for Bones. Spoilers for the season 4 finale of Castle. Enjoy and let me know!


It was just a Monday night very similar to a lot of other Monday nights. Booth had already finished with his paperwork, so he just thought about going and checking on what his partner was doing. He was completely sure that Bones was still at the Jeffersonian, maybe looking at hundred years-human remains. He was right. As soon as he got closer to the Lab's platform, he spotted her working on a skull.

"Ehi Bones, what are you doing?"

"Booth, is that you? Why are you here?", she said without even looking at him. It was hilarious to Booth's eyes how she could focus on work without feeling bothered by anything or anyone at all. He had always thought that she would have been perfectly capable of working even if she'd found herself in the middle of a tornado.

"Mhm, there's not a reason why I'm here. I was just checking on you actually."

She finally glanced at him. He smiled. "Why are you checking on me? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. It's just that I finished with what I was doing, so I was thinking about going to the Diner to have something to eat. Or maybe we could go to the Founding Fathers to have a drink."

"_We?_"

"Yeah, we. If you haven't got anything better to do, of course."

"I'm working."

"Of course you are. That's your answer to everything. But let me guess..Is that some very very old Chinese australopithe..something?"

"Are you aware of the fact that what you've just said doesn't make any sense? There's no such thing as a Chinese Australopithecus. _Australopithecus_ means "Monkey of the South"..From the Latin word "australis" and the Greek word "pithekos". They were popular in Africa. And, by the way, of course this is not an 's a human."

Booth kept staring at her and then rolled his eyes. "Yep, Bones..That's not what I meant. I was just suggesting that you should be less focused on work…It can wait. That dead dude waited until now, it can wait another 10 hours, can't he?"

"Yes, _the dead dude_ can wait. You really want that drink, don't you?"

She removed her gloves and gave him a look. "Let's go."

After a couple of drinks, they both decided to stop.

"Booth, I don't wanna be – as Angela says – _a killjoy_, but tomorrow we have to work. I think we should stop with the tequila shots. Even if I have to say that I like tequila."

"Of course you do..I guess you're right."

They both remembered what happened just a few years earlier when they first met, but none of them made a reference to that day.

"So, what do we do now? It's still early..Do you wanna come over?"

"That's a good idea..But just for an hour and a half or so..Okay?"

"Sure."

They went to Booth's and as soon as they arrived, Brennan could not help herself but notice the huge tv that took place in the middle of Booth's living room.

"Is that..New?"

"Yep. I got that for Parker. He loves playing videogames and watching cartoons in HD."

"Parker Is not even here all the time..Admit it.. You got that for yourself too."

"Well…Is that wrong? I've always wanted one. I love sport..So.."

"You could have gotten a smaller one."

"Okay..I'm not gonna listen to you and your reasoning, so I'll take a shower and I'll be back in a few mins. You can try it if you like.."

"Mhm..Okay. If it's just for a couple of mins..I don't like watching tv. I still don't own one. Books are more interesting and they don't destroy people's minds."

"Bones..Just do wathever you want, ok?"

Booth disappeared behind a door and Brennan chose to try that tv. She started surfing the channels. Mhm..FOX, CBS, CW…Nothing special..Until she bumped into ABC.

Her attention was caught by a tv show promo..The tv series was called "Grey's Anatomy." _Not that she had ever heard of that thing. _

When Booth came back wearing a pajama, she just looked at him and said: "Oh my God, I can't believe it. How can people possibly watch a program where they misspell the main title?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Grey's Anatomy_. Is this supposed to be a Med program? Too bad the name of the actual book is _Gray's Anatomy_. I mean..They should be more careful, don't you think? It's a very superficial mistake. If they don't know something, they could do some research."

Booth just started laughing.

"What? Why do you find what I said so hilarious? See..Tv's destroying culture."

"Bones..I'm laughing because there's no such thing as a mistake in the title. That's not a Med program..It's a tv series. The main character is called Meredith Grey. It's a joke..Like instead of the name of the book..They used the name of the character. Do you get it?"

"Oh. Okay. I didn't know..That could work..Even though I'm still pretty shocked. when I saw this promo there were two doctors hooking up in the hospital's elevator. Very unprofessional and unlikely to happen."

"People like those things..They're not interested in Med stuff..Like they're not interested in the forensics when it comes to procedurals."

"What? Forensics are very interesting."

"For you..But what matters for people is the chemistry…The connection. Speaking of which..Castle is about to start."

"_Castle_? What's that? Is it some kind of supernatural show with ancient castles and foolish things like ghosts?"

"No. I think you'd like it if you gave it a try. It's a procedural drama with a little bit of comedy too. Awesome."

"Why do you know it? I didn't think you spent your time watching tv series."

"I don't..But Parker likes this show. I'm always complaining about the fact that he shouldn't watch it because he's too young for murders. But he loves it. And so once I watched a couple of episodes with him and I came to the conclusion that he can watch it. There are not so many gross scenes like CSI..He likes it because he says that Castle and Beckett remind him of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah..You know..They're partners. They share everything. It's like us..With the difference that she's the cop and he's the writer."

"Is he a bestselling author? I've sold plenty of books."

"Yes, he is."

"But he's not a forensic anthropologist, isn't he?"

"No. Just a writer.."

"And he solves murders..? Well, that's.."

"Bones, shut up and watch. It's starting."

The episode started and they shut up.

"Uhm..So this is basically the season finale."

"What's a season finale?" Asked Brennan confused.

"It's the last episode of a season..Usually it ends with a big cliffhanger that can leave the audience satisfied or very pissed off."

"I don't see the point of making the audience get pissed off."

"Me neither, but some showrunners think that either outcomes are great and could make people come back for the next season."

"Mhm. Okay. But how do you know all of this?"

"Bones, you are the one who still does not own a tv in 2012, not me.."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"The cop..Did her mother get murdered?"

"Yes."

"Oh.."

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't want you to get sad. I had no idea they mentioned this in this episode..If it hurts we can still watch something else."

"No, that's fine. I like this tv show..Is realistic, people can compare to. The actress, she's really amazing. She has great acting skills, really."

"Definitely..And she's also beautiful. Look at her hair.I've heard that the fans of the show have something for her hair."

"That's very reasonable."

"Oh god..So she's also been shot by a sniper..The same sniper who now is a suspect. Poor girl, she's being through a lot. But at least she has Castle she can count on."

"You know..You can count on me too."

Booth said that with a smile, but then Brennan looked at him and they got both serious for a while.

"I'm aware of that. By the way, Parker is right. They do remind me of us as well. We're partners. We stand by each other's back."

"Yep."

But neither Booth and Brennan had seen where the episode was going. They did not see it coming. As long as the episode aired, the situation between them became a little bit awkward.

_"Four years..I've been right here! Four years. Waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here!"_

Booth and Brennan did not say a word at all. They were so impressed…They could relate so well to Castle and Beckett.

_"How the hell could you do this?"_

_"Because I love you. But you already know that, don't you? You've known for about a year now."_

Brennan didn't know what to say. She was basically speechless. She was starting to think about herself..And about Booth. She was starting to think that her and Booth were not so different from Castle and Beckett. Booth and her shared secrets and coffee..But still they had been hiding their feeling for so long. She felt uncomfortable.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Booth"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure..I just..I have to go."

Booth kept looking at her until she disappeared behind the door. Damn..It was just a show. But he was nervous. He knew that the reason why Brennan went to the bathroom was because she felt uncomfortable.

She missed like a good 15 minutes of the episode and when she came back Beckett was hanging by a roof. She sat on the couch without saying a word.

_"Castle! Castle!"_

Then, after a couple of scenes a song started._ In my veins_. Brennan had never heard that song before, but it gave her so many feelings.

_You're in my veins and I cannot get you out.._

She couldn't get Booth out of her veins either. Metaphorically speaking, of course. But this time she perfectly understood what the song meant.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like she wanted to start crying. It was so so..Weird that a tv show could touch her heart like that.

Finally..They got to the very last scene. Castle's daughter had graduated and he was ready to let Beckett go. Ready to delete everything about her. If he couln't have her, he needed to move on. Just like Booth did. Just like she had tried to do without succeeding. But something unexpected happened. Beckett..She didn't let it go..She was standing at Castle's door. She was making a move. She was sick of waiting for the Universe to do something. Something she could do on her own.

_"Beckett, what do you want?"_

_"You."_

Castle and Beckett kissed with love, passion..Everything.

_"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"What happened?"_

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you."

Then they kissed again, they held each other's hands and they eventually went to the bedroom. Castle and Beckett crossed a line. They destroyed all the walls they had built. They were finally a couple. End of the episode.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Bones..I don't think the audience is gonna be pissed. On the contrary, I believe they're gonna be very happy. This is a wonderful season finale."

Booth tried to make the situation less uncomfortable for both, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw either.

"Booth.."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

The End


End file.
